Some millimeter-wave communication systems include laminate waveguide structures to guide millimeter-waves through laminas. In some such systems, metal plating is attached to walls of a hole around a probe, but the walls of the hole contiguous to the probe are not plated in order to allow feeding of electrical energy from outside the hole into the hole. As a result of this non-plating for contiguous walls, some of the radiated electrical energy leaks from the hole and is lost. System performance could be enhanced if structures and methods were found to counter said radiated electrical energy leaks.